Only for you
by KK's Rapanzal
Summary: Nothing serious only a small story on Abhirika. Plz read and review :)


Tarika glared at the car that had just pulled off the highway and parked behind her. Two guys came out of the car and walked towards her. She was standing near her car and was waiting for any vehicle to stop to give her lift so that she can reach her office in time but her bad luck there was no one to give her lift at this early hour of time. Seeing duo she was very happy she won't be late for that urgent meeting.

Abhijeet - kya hua Tarika car puncture ho gayi hai?

Daya - kya Abhijeet tum dekh nahin sakte car ka tyre puncture ho gaya hai? Tum toh bas mauka dhundhte rehte ho Tarika se baat karne ka...

Abhijeet - Oye mujhe bhi bhagwan ne akhen di hain, main toh bas aise hi phunch raha tha.

Daya - Ab tu mujhse ladne baith ja. Bechari wo kabse khadi hai yeh nahin puch sakte ho 'Tarika kya main apki kuch madad kar sakta hun'?

Abhijeet - mujhe maaf karde mere baap jo main itna important question karna bhul gaya.

Daya - chal theek hai theek hai situation ko dhyan main rakhte hue abhi main tujhe chor deta hun abhi filhal humen meeting ke liye pahunchna hai.

Tarika - lekin daya meri car?

Abhijeet - Tarika ji ap uski tension mat lijiye apki car apke ghar pahunch jayegi. Abhi ap hamare sath chaliye.

Saying this he smiled and open the door for her to sit inside which she happily accepted. He quickly took the driver seat and poor daya was left with no other option then to sit silently at the back seat because he knew now no one can stop Abhijeet to impress Tarika.

Tarika - Thanks Abhijeet agar ap log nahin ate toh aj mujhe salunkhe sir ki dant se koi nahin bacha sakta tha.

Listening Salunkhe sir's name Abhijeet mood was spoiled a bit wherever Daya giggled at this.

Daya - arre koi baat nahin Tarika isme thanks ki kya baat hai. Tumhe agar adhi raat ko bhi koi kaam ho na toh bhi tum Abhijeet ko call kar sakti ho like agar tumhe Salunkhe sir tak koi file pahunchani ho. He will be at your service any time.

Saying this both Daya and Tarika started to laugh hardly wherever Abhijeet was cursing Daya to add "mirch masala".

Abhijeet - Daya tu chup karke baith ja. Tujhe dikhayi nahin de raha kya ki main Tarika se kitni important baat kar raha tha and with that he pouted.

For the first time she looked him pouting and he looked very cute. She was obvserving him very closely which made daya to feel "kabab main haddi". He silently sit back and plugged his earphones so that their lovely moment may not spoil. But he wanted to capture this moment so he silently took their photo from the back seat.

After 2-3 second Abhijeet realised that she was staring him. He felt a bit uncomfortable so he called her very softly but she didn't listen so he called her once again but this time a bit loud which resulted her to embarass on her stupidness. Abhijeet was enjoying her expressions. There was complete silence between them. Both want to say a lot but were not getting words what to say. They were enjoying this silence being close to each other.

After 10 mins they reached the bureau, both were sitting not willing to leave. As soon as Abhijeet was about to say something he was disturbed a loud sound. Both looked here and there but didn't get from where the voice is coming. Just then something struck Abhijeet's mind and he looked backseat. Tarika also followed Abhijeet and both looked at the person then at each other and laughed hardly which made Daya to jump from his seat.

Abhijeet - hahaha... daya tu itni jaldi so gaya...haha.. aur itne bhayankar kharrate...

Daya - arre yaar ek to uss khadus DCP ne subah subah meeting ke liye bula liya aur jara si ankh kya lag gayi tum itni jao se hass rahe ho.

After comforting themselves Abhirika looked at each other and once again busted which made Daya more angry on Abhijeet. He looked at Abhijeet which made Abhijeet to shut his mouth immediately.

Abhijeet - Arre yaar daya isme gussa hone wali kya baat hai? Ok main ab nahin hasunga. Par ek warning dena chahta hun plz kabhi aise kharrate apni biwi ke samne mat marna nahin toh woh tujhe tere ghar se uthakar bahar phenk degi. Saying this he immediately left the car and rushed towards the bureau. Tarika and Daya also came out watching him running which brought a smile on Daya'd face.

Tarika - Sorry Daya mujhe hasna nahin chahiye tha par Abhijeet ko haste dekhkar main apni hassi control hi nahin kar payi.

Daya - Arre Tarika main toh bas aise hi natak kar raha tha. Infact mujhe toh maja a raha tha tum dono ko aise ek sath haste dekhkar.

Before Tarika could say anything Daya's phone beeped with a message from Abhijeet saying "kya khade khade hi so gaya". Both moved towards the conference hall where other officers were already standing waiting for their seniors to come. After 10 minutes everyone was present and the meeting continued till 2 hours. All came out from the conference hall disscussing the meeting's motives. They were only called for the meeting and then were allowed to go back to their places. So it meant a holiday for them.

All of them departed back to their houses. Tarika went along with Purvi to her home so their was no chance of Abhijeet to leave her at her home. Duo moved towards their car to go back. As soon as Abhijeet was about to sit on his seat he found that by mistake Tarika left her mobile.

Daya - kya baat hai Abhijeet aj suraj kahan se nikla hai? Aj toh tumhari lottery lag gayi. Tumhe ek aur bahana mil gaya Tarika se baat karne ka.

Abhijeet (showing his 32 teeths) - haan shayad aj bhagwan mujhpar bade mehebaan hai.

Daya - chalo hum uska mobile usko wapas karke ate hain.

Abhijeet (in mind) - Iss baar toh Daya ke sath sath Purvi bhi hogi. Iska matlab Tarika ji se baat bilkul bhi nahin ho payegi. Ab kya karun?

Suddenly he got an idea.

Abhijeet - Daya yaar hum mobile baad main de denge. Abhi wo log enjoy kar rahi hongi. Let them enjoy aur mujhe abhi bahut bhuk lag rahi hai esliye pehle khana khate hain.

He knew very well how to turn Daya's mind and so both set off to have their stomach full.

It was evening time Abhijeet went to give her mobile back. He reached her home and ring the bell. After some time she open the door. She was surprised to see him there but she didn't want him to wait outside and allowed him to enter inside. He went along with her and set on the couch. She fetch a glass of water which he drink in one go.

Abhijeet - sorry Tarika ji apko disturb karne ke liye par ap aj subah apna mobile car main hi bhul gayin thi esliye apko wapas karne aya tha.

Tarika (taking it) - Mujhe pata hi nahin chala mera phone kab gir gaya. Thanks Abhijeet once again.

Abhijeet - Kya ap bhi Tarika ji itni formal ho rahin hain. Doston ke beech formalities nahin hoti hain.

Tarika (smiling) - Ok Abhijeet aj se iss baat ka khayal rakhungi.

Both were now in lose of words. Abhijeet was eager to talk to her that is why he left Daya at his lying that he is tired and want to go home but now not getting what to talk. Tarika broke this silence.

Tarika - Abhijeet kya loge Chai ya coffee?

Abhijeet - Nahin Tarika kuch nahin. Aj pura din Daya ke sath khate peete hi gujra hai so ab pet main jagah nahin bachi hai.

Tarika (smiling) - Abhijeet agar aise hi khate rahoge to phir tumhari tummy bahar nikal ayegi.

Abhijeet (speaking slowly) - Apke peeche bhagte bhagte hi mera adha wajan kam ho jayega.

Tarika - Abhijeet tumne kuch kaha?

Abhijeet - Nahin main keh raha tha shayad ab mujhe chalna chahiye. Late ho raha hai.

Saying this he get up and moved towards door. Tarika followed him behind and watched him sitting in his car. He turned his car and looked at her. She bid him goodbye and both smiled.

**Author's note - **

**Very happy belated birthday KK di. This was for you. It was not at all good. I was boared while writing this :P**

**Sorry to boar you but have written this with my tiered mind and also in a hurry. **

**Even not checked it for once. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I have to read many stories here and also need to update mine but I don't know when I will be able to complete this :(**

**A lot of homework and tests are there so I am running less of time. **

**Thanks for reading this. Plz review even if it was bad :)**

**Take care**


End file.
